


221b - Spring cleaning

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [390]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Humour, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 15:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17246975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: “Sherlock, you are a worse hoarder than my aunt Cecilia!"





	221b - Spring cleaning

“Sherlock, you are a worse hoarder than my aunt Cecilia! And _she_ had to be dug out from under piles of stuff at least twice a year.”

Sherlock, who until then had been quite content lying on the sofa and listening to John, who rummaged around for who knew what (and honestly, who cared?), bolted upright when he heard something that sounded alarmingly like John stuffing things into a bin liner.

“John. What are you doing?”

“You promised to clean out this cabinet weeks ago.”

“And I did.”

“There is the same stuff in it that was before. You said you’d get rid of everything you didn’t need anymore.”

“There is nothing in there that I don’t need anymore.”

“I am right now holding a pile of old newspapers. Going back to… last year. Huh… That’s our first case. Sherlock, are you collecting all the old articles about us?”

“I told you there is nothing in there that I don’t need anymore.”

John made a noise that sounded almost fond and then came over and dropped the newspapers, scissors, glue and an empty photo album on Sherlock.

“Here. Move over.”

“What now?”

“We’re tidying. You don’t need the whole newspaper. Just the articles about our cases, right?”

“So?”

“So you cut, I glue on. We are starting a Sherlock-and-John scrap book.”

**Author's Note:**

> Atlin Merrick said "The first time Sherlock read a newspaper article about himself and John solving a case. “With his partner, Dr. John Watson…" - What did Sherlock feel?"
> 
> I did not exactly fill the prompt, but I really, really wanted to post something while it was still 2018 (and here it still is!) and this is what wanted to be written. :)


End file.
